Me, You and Him
by Hime to Yuki
Summary: sakura seorang murid baru yang terjebak di antara dua hati, apakah dia harus memilih sasuke atau naruto


Hai… ini adalah fick ku yang baru mudah-mudahan kalian sukan dan aku minta maaf sebelumnya kepada sasusaku lovers jika ada sifat dari tokoh yang ku tulis tidak sesuai dengan sifat yang sebenarnya atau terlalu over.

Sekarang silaakan membaca fick ku dan semoga kalian suka…

Me, You, and Him

Desclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Genre : Romance

Tokoh : SasuSaku

**Capter 1**

Sakura adalah murid baru di salah satu SMA terkenal yang ada di Jepang.

"Hari pertama di sekolah baru, semoga hari ini lancar. Tolong batu aku oh Kami-Sama" Kata Sakura sebelum masuk ke kelas barunya itu. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya pindahan dari Otogakure High School, mohn bantuannya" kata Sakura, setelah berkenalan Sakura pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh Iruka-Sensei.

Pelajaranpun selesai, Sakura diminta oleh Iruka-Sensei untuk ke kantornya setelah Sakura makan siang.

Setelah makan siang Sakura berangkat menuju ke kantor Iruka-Sensei, tiba-tiba tanpa di sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria, Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dia ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang telah dia tabrak dan setelah melihat wajah pria itu Sakura langsung terpesona karena ketampana pria tersebut.

_Oh, Kami-Sama pria ini begitu tampan, apakah aku bias menjadi pacar pria ini. _Batin Sakura, kemudian Sakura tersenyum kepada pria itu

"Kalau jalan harus jangan melamun, ini jalanan umum, tau…." Maki pria itu kepada Sakura, sekaligus memusnahkan kekaguman Sakura kepadanya

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, tolong maafkan aku"Kata Sakura mencoba meminta maaf kepada pria itu.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura, pria itu pun kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

_Ternyata pria itu tidak ramah, walaupun dia tampan. _Batin Sakura kemudian dia bergegas menuju ke kantor Iruka-sensei.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Permisi Pak " kata Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, silahkan masuk" Kata Iruka-Sensi mempersilahkan sakura untuk masuk.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa bapak memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu, kamu kan murid baru di sekolah ini,otomatis pasti ada pelajaran kamu yang tertinggal, jadi saya akan memperkenalkanmu kepada seseorang yang akan membantumu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu itu, dan ini telah ku bicarakan kepada kepala sekolah dan beliau pun setuju, bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Iruka-Sensai kepada Sakura

"Baik, pak saya setuju, kalau saya boleh tau siapa yang akan membantuku mengejar ketertinggalanku?" Tanya Sakura.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk ke kanto Iruka-Sensei, dan betapa kagetnya sakura ternyata pria itu adalah pria yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Mengapa Iruka-Sensei memanggilku"Tanya pria itu

" Sakura perkenalkan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan dia yang kan membantumu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu" Kata Iruka-Sensei.

_Oh, Kami-Sama mengapa engkau mempertemukanku lagi dengan pria ini , dan bahkan dia yang akan membimbingku, ampunilah dosaku. _Batin Sakura.

"Perkenalkan namaku…" Kata Sakura mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi kemudian perkataanya di potong oleh Sasuke

"Aku sudah tau, dank au tidak usah memperkenalkan dirimu lagi, ayo kita pergi, kita mulai bimbingannya" Kata Sasuke

_Dasar pria ini memang sangat menyebalkan. _Batin Sakura.

"Kami permisi dulu"Kata Sakura kepada Iruka-Sensei, kemudian pergi menyusul Sasuke.

Di perpustakaan, Sasuke membuat kesepakan kepada Sakura.

"Saya akan memberimu waktu 15 menit saat intirahat untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, dan kamu harus tiba di sini tepat atau sebelum 15 menit itu, jika kau melanggar, bimingan untuk hari itu tidak akan dimulai, apakau setuju?, kalau tidak setuju kita tidak usah melanjutkan bimbingan ini"Kata Sasuke

"Baik, aku setuju" Kata Sakura dengan terpaksa.

"Satu lagi, jika didepanku kau tidak boleh tersenyum"Kata Sasuke

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?"Tanya Sakura heran

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum kepadaku,, jika kau menolak kita batalkan saja pelajaran ini" Kata Sasuke

"Iya….Iya….Aku setuju " Kata Sakura dengan terpaksa.

"Baik, kita mulai bimbingannya, pelajaran apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau matematika" Kata Sakura

"Baik, kita mulai" Kata Sasuke, kemudian bimbingnpun di mulai.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu Sasuke membimbing Sakura dan suatu hari Sakura terlambat untuk belajar bersama Sasuke, dan saat sakura sampai di perpustakaan dia melihat Sasuke telah menunggunya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, aku dipanggil oleh Kurenai-Sensei tadi, jadi aku terlambat, tolong maafka aku."Kata Sakura mencoba meminta maaf kepada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kita telah sepakat, jika lewat 15 menit apapun alasannya kita tidak akan belajar bersama hari ini " Kata Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berlari ke menara yang ada di sekolah itu, kemudian dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya itu,

"Aku Benci Kamu Uchiha Sasuke" Teriak Sakura

"Adaapa, kenapa berisik sekali" Kata seorang pria yang tanpa disadari Sakura ternyata ada di menara itu

Tiba tiba Sakura kaget karena mendengar suara seseorang ternyata orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau ada orang disini" Kata Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku berterima kasih kalau kau tidak berteriak aku tidak akan tau ada orang di sini"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

_Kami-Sama ternyata Namikaze Naruto orang yang sangat baik. _Batin Sakura.

"Oh iya, tadi aku mendengar kata bahwa kamu membenci Sasuke, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ternyata Naruto-Kun mendengarnya saya akan menceritakannya, tapi sebelumya Naruto-Kun harus berjanji tidak akan memberitau kepada Sasuke-Kun"Kata Sakura

"Baik, aku berjanji"Kata Naruto

"Tadi aku terlambat datang ke Sasuke-Kun untuk dia bimbing, jadi dia marah dan membatalkan bimbingannya"Kata Sakura.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kamu marah kepada Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto.

"Iya" Kata Sakura

"Tolong maafkan Sasuke, sebenarnya dia itu baik dan ramah, tetapi setelah kehilangan keluarganya sejak dia berumur 8 tahun dan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu diapun kehilangan kekasihnya Yuri dia menjadi sensitive dan mudah marah"kata Naruto.

"Oh, begitu, aku mau Tanya, mengapa Sasuke-Kun tidak suka aku tersenyum?"Tanya Sakura.

"Itu karena senyumanmu mirip dengan senyuman Yuri, yaitu senyuman ramah dan penuh semangat, itu sebabnya Sasuke tidak suka karena dia belum bisa melupakan Yuri dan dia akn sangat marah jika ada orang yang mirip dengan Yuri"Kata Naruto.

"Oh begitu, tenyata Sasuke-Kun sangat menderitaya" Kata Sakura

"Sasuke tidak ingin dikasihani, jadi jangan memperlihatkan wajah kasihan, karena Sasuke itu orang yang sangat peka, tolong ya" Kata Naruto.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memperlakukan Sasuke-Kun seperti itu, tapi Naruto-Kun harus berjanji tidak akan memberitauSasuke-Kun soal tadi ya,"Kata Sakura

"Baik, oh ya, pelajaran apa yang ingin Sasuke ajarkan kepadamu hari ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Pelajaran sains, memangnya kenapa Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Sakura

"Bukankah lusa kita akan ujian dan materimu belum selesai, kalau begitu aku yang akan membimbingmu hari ini menggantikan Sasuke"Kata Naruto

"Terima kasih Naruto-Kun" Kata Sakura.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

"Kamu mau pung bareng bersamaku tidak,?"Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura saat pulang sekola.

"Nanti merepotkan"Kata Sakura

"Tidak, merepotkan, sekalian aku mau tau rumahmu, bolehkan?"Kata Naruto

"Baik, terima kasih sebelumnya" Kata Sakura kemudian menaiki sepeda Naruto.

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura pun turun dan meminta Naruto untuk mampir

"Naruto-Kun, tidak mampir?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak usah, aku harus segera pulang, selamat istirahat ya…"Kata Naruto

"Iya, hati-hati ya…"Kata Sakura

"Iya…"kata Naruto kemudian mengayuh sepdanya pergi dari rumah Sakura.

_Kami-Sama semoga Naruto-Kun yang akan menjadi jodohku… _batin Sakura

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

Setelah jam istirahat Sakura berniat untuk mengembalikan buku Naruto yang dipinjamnya, Sakura melihat Naruto berjalan ke suatu tempat dan Sakura mencoba memnggil Naruto tapi Naruto tidak mendengarnya, Sakura terus mengikuti Naruto dan tiba di suatu tempat Naruto masuk ke tempat tersebut dan tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata Sakura mengikutinya, saat Sakura masuk ke tempat tersebut Sakura tidak melihat Naruto lagi, dengan ketakutan Sakura membuka semua pintu yang ada di ruangn itu dan tanpa sengaja Sakura membuka pintu yang di dalam ruangan itu ada Sasuke yang sedang melihat sebuah foto, Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masuk ke ruanganaya sontak marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, keluar sekarang dari rungan ini !..." Maki Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kamu ada di sini, sekali lagi maaf"Kata Sakura mencoba meminta maaf

"Aku sudah muak dengan kata maaf, sudah terlalu banyak kau membuat kesalahan sudah banyak pula aku mendengar kata maaf darimu, sekarang kau keluar dar tempatku" Kata Sasuke yang marah, sontak suara tersebut membuat Naruto kaget dan kemudian dating ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Sakura, mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin mengenbalikan buku ini, aku sudah mencoba memanggil Naruto-Kun tapi Naruto-Kun tidak mendengarnya jadi aku mengikuti Naruto-Kun kemari dan saat tiba di sini aku tidak melihat Naruto-Kun lagi, aku panic dan mencoba membuka pintu ini ku kira Naruto-Kun ada di dalam ternyata yang ada Sasuke-Kun"Kata Sakura sambil mengembalikan buku Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf Sasuke, aku tidak mendengar Sakura memanggilku sehingga dia harus mengikutiku, lagi pula lihat sisi baikknya kau tidak perlu ke perpustakaan untuk membimbing Sakura dia sudaha dating kemari" Kata naruto

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu dan sekarang aku meminta kalian berdua keluar dari ruangan ini, setelah 10 menit aku akan membimbingmu Sakura disini"

"Baik Sasuke-Kun, terima kasih sebelumnya"

Sakura dan Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke

"Maaf, udah merpotkan Naruto-Kun"Kata Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kalau kau kemari jangan masuk ke ruangan Sasuke lagi" kata Naruto

"Baik" Kata Sakura

"Sambil menuggu Sasuke selesai dengan urusannya, kita menunggu sambil membaca buku"

"Baik" kata Sakura

Tak beberapa lama Sasuke pun keluar

"Baik, sekarang aku akan masuk ke kamarku, kalian selamat belajar bersama"Kata Naruto dan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Baik, sekarang kiata mulai bimbingannya dengan pelajaran fisika"Kata Sasuke

"Siap…"Kata Sakure dengan semangat

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

"Bimbingan untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini, sekarang kau bisa pulang"Kata Sasuke

"Baik,Sasuke-Kun"Kata Sakura

"Kalian sudah selesai?"Tanya Naruto

"Iya, kami telah selesai bimbingannya" Kata Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok dan seterusnya Sakura belajar di sini saja, jadi kalian tdak pelu ke perpustakaan, bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Terserah,"Kata Sasuke

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura?Tanya Naruto

"Kalau aku mau saja" Kata Sakura

"Baik, telah diputuskan, mulai besok Sakura akan belajar di sini" Kata Naruto

S

K

I

P

T

I

M

E

"Naruto-Kun besokkan liburan musim di mulai bagaiman kalau kata jalan-jalan, apa Naruto-Kun mau?"Kata Sakura

"Boleh, lagi pula besok aku tidak ada acara"Kata Naruto

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sakura senang "Terima Kasih Naruto-Kun, sudah mau jalan bersamaku"Kata Sakura

"Tidak masalah, beok kita bertemu di taman dekat sekolah, oke"Kata Naruto

"Baik…"Kata Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mengantarmu pulang?"Kata Naruto

"Tidak usah, Naruto-Kun, hari ini aku dijemput ayah"Kata Sakura

"Baik, sampai bertemu besok"Kata Naruto

"Iya, sampai bertemu besok"Kata Sakura

_Akhirnya aku bisa jalan berdua dengan Naruto-Kun, semoga setelah ini aku bisa tau perasaan Naruto-Kun kepadaku. _Batin Sakura

Keesokan harinya, Sakura menunggu Naruto di tempat yang telah di tentukan, tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang pria datang Sakura sangat senang, tapi saat pria itu mulai mendekat Sakura mulai kecewa karna yang datang ternyata Sasuke

"Sasuke-Kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Naruto menyuruhku untuk mengantikannya karena dia sedang sakit" Kata Sasuke

"Naruto-Kun sakit?, Aku mau menjenguknya"Kata Sakura

"Tidak usah, Naruto yang menyuruhku kemari untuk memenuhi janjinya, dan Naruto pula berpesan agar kau tidak usah menjenguknya hari ini"Kata Sasuke

"aik, kalau begitu, kita jalan-jalan ke taman ria"Kata Sakura

"Baik, ayo ikut denganku, aku akan mengantarmu ke taman ria"Kata Sasuke

"Iya"Kata Sakura sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

_Kenapa harus Sasuke-Kun yang datang, menyebalkan harus jalan bersamanya, walaupun aku juga senang sih bisa jalan bersamanya_. Batin Sakura

Sasuke yang mengandarai motor besar dengan warna hitam campur merah. Membuat Sakura terpesona saat Ssuke mulai naik ke motornya

_Oh, Kami-Sama Sasuke-Kun bngitu keren mengendarai motornya_. Batin Sakura

"Ayo naik, kata ke taman ria"Kata Sasuke

"I..iya "Kata Sakura dan mulai naik ke motor Sasuke

"Pegangan yang erat.."Kata Sasuke

"Baik"Kata Sakura, kemudian memeluk Sasuke

Sesampainya di taman ria Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati semua permainan yang ada di taman ria.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-Kun" Kata Sakura

"Sama-sama,"Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura dan membuat Sakura terpesona

"Ayo kita kesana"Ajak Sasuke

"Baik," Kata Sakura

"Ini, untukmu" Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah boneka dari permainan yang ia menangkan kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih"Kata Sakura sambil menerima boneka tersebut

"Ayo, kita kesana"Ajak Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke

Tidak terasa sudah lama mereka berada di taman ria dan saatnya mereka pulang

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akn mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu"Ajak Sasuke

"Baik dan terima kasih, Sasuke-Kun"Kata Sakura sambil menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-Kun" Kata Sakura

"Sama-sama, aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu Sakura-Chan untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini"Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura, dan mulai meniggalkan Sakura.

_Kami-Sama hari ini sangat menyenangkan, walaupun Naruto-Kun tidak ada tetapi ternyata Sasuke-Kun juga baik, benar yang dikatakan Naruto-Kun walaupun Sasuke-Kun itu jutek tetapi dia bisa baik dan menyenagkan, tetapi piker-pikir tadi aku selalu tersenyum, tetapi mengapa Sasuke-Kun tidak marah ya?, sudahlah, mudah-mudahan setelah ini Sasuke-Kun tidak jutek lagi kepadaku, ya… walaupun aku tidak dapat mengetahui perasaan Naruto-Kun kepadaku_. Batin Sakura sambil masuk ke rumahnya.

To be continue…

Saya harap kalian suka, maaf jika ada sifat tokoh yang over dan saya tetap minta saran dari teman sekalian.

Terima Kasih….


End file.
